


Sickbay

by mosylu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Kay is baffled as per usual, Sickfic, it's so fluffy I could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Cassian feels terrible. So does Jyn. It's unlikely that cuddling up together will magically cure them. But hey, it's worth a try, right?





	Sickbay

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr anon who asked for pretty much exactly this. Mwah!

Cassian groaned and rolled over, debating whether it was worth it to haul his disease-ridden body through the halls of base to the medbay. When he got there, they could give him something that would knock him out and let him sleep right through the worst of the flu. But it was the getting there that was the problem.

Kay, in true Kay fashion, had said heartlessly, “You have a virus. It would not be productive for me to stay here. I’ll check on you later,” and left.

When the door to his quarters wheezed open, he thought Kay had come back early. Or maybe he’d passed out for twelve hours and hadn’t noticed. Also possible.

The lights stayed off, which was remarkably kind of Kay. But then his blankets got twitched aside and a body crawled into his bed.

Definitely not Kay.

“Hey!” he yelped and sat up, which set his head to pounding. He grabbed his throbbing skull and cautiously turned on the reading light in the wall, dialing it to the lowest setting.  "Ugh.“ He blinked blearily at the invader. "Jyn?”

“Cassian? What are you doing here?” She looked as terrible as he felt, her eyes ringed with deep purple smudges and her skin pale and clammy.

“Isn’t that my question? This is my bed.”

“But you’re supposed to be up already. It’s after 0700 hours.”

“I’m sick,” he mumbled, flopping back onto his pillow. “It’s this flu that’s going around. You shouldn’t be here. You’ll get sick, too.”

“Already am. That’s why I’m here.”

He blinked at her. Maybe it was the head full of mucus, but he didn’t see how that followed. “Why are you here?”

Her voice came soft and crackly, as if she’d been coughing. “I wanted to sleep in your bed.”

He pushed himself up on his elbow to peer at her.

“It’s loud in my quarters! My bunkmates have all got different schedules. They’re in and out all the time. It’s impossible to sleep there. Anyway,  I, uh, I thought it’d make me feel better.” Her voice had dropped to a mumble.

He let that percolate through his aching head. “All right,” he said, holding the blankets up. “Climb in. If you don’t care about being a little crowded.”

“You’re sick, too. Are you sure?”

“It’s not like we can get each other sicker.”

She coughed, turning her head away, and then pulled the blankets over them both. “Maybe body heat will bake the fever out,” she mumbled.

“Maybe,” he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “Tissue over here if you need it.”

“Oh, thanks. I brought my kettle for tea. You should drink some.”

He made a face. Every time Jyn felt the slightest bit under the weather, she insisted on drinking gallons of some kind of tea that her mother had sworn by. It tasted like grass clippings to him. “Later?”

“Liquids. Heat. Good for you.” She snuggled into his pillow and let out an “mmmmm” into the fabric.

She fit nicely into his side. He reached up and slapped the reading light off, and they both sighed in relief as darkness descended.

He still ached all over, his throat was still sore and his head was still stuffed full. But he did feel better with her there.

* * *

“How is Cassian doing?” Chirrut asked Kay.

Kay’s face was impassive as always. But his voice betrayed bafflement. “Jyn was there.”

“Taking care of him?”

“No. She’s sick too. They’re both curled up in bed, coughing and sneezing and there are tissues all over the floor and tea mugs everywhere.” He paused. “I did not clean it up. I am not a service droid.”

“No, of course not,” Chirrut said soothingly, biting back his chuckle.

“I asked Cassian if I should remove Jyn and he said no, and Jyn threatened me with something that is not actually possible with my anatomy and then Cassian told me to leave. They are both sick,” he added, as if Chirrut might not have heard the first time.

“Maybe it makes them feel better to be sick together,” Chirrut suggested.

Kay made a noise that, for a being without nasal passages, was an excellent replication of a haughty sniff. “That is very unhygienic and not at all romantic as I understand these things.”

Chirrut gave in and roared with laughter. “Trust me, my droid friend, that is an expression of true love.”

Kay grumbled, _“Organics.”_

FINIS


End file.
